The Sun Also Rises
by PhlippaPippaPippa
Summary: Haru reunites with his horny middle school flame, Kisumi.


The Sun Also Rises

"_It's been years since we've gotten together, right, Haru?"_ Kisumi's words bounced around in Haruka's mind, prompting him to submerge himself even deeper in his ice bath, his face coloring and swimsuit ever-so-slightly tightening despite the numbing water. As much as he wanted to put Kisumi behind him, he couldn't deny that his middle-school...connection (the redness in his cheeks spread to the rest of his face)...had sounded as coyingly alluring as always.

The presence of the water and the piquancy of his memories made Haru forget the time, the moon rising higher in the air as he gazed at the stars, remembering the celestial light that reflected in Kisumi's eyes every time he had closed in upon Haru's own oceanic ones, a lush pink tongue slowly emerging…

Haru started as he heard a knock at his door, causing the water to ripple and overflow from the bath, freezing water spilling upon the floor. 1 knock, a pause, then 5 additional knocks in quick succession. If Haru felt as if his entire body were blushing now. Trying futilely to arrange his bulging swimsuit into a less revealing orientation, he slipped on an apron, the nearest covering clothing item he could find, and walked uncomfortably to the door, sliding it open to reveal the sunrise-pink hair that had swum through his thoughts for the duration of his bath.

"I knew you'd remember the secret knock," said Kisumi, his smile already brimming with lust. "So, I'll just come in then, sha-"

"Go away, Kisumi. I'm not interested anymore," Haru replied as coldly as he could manage with heat rising through his thighs. He began to slide the door shut, willing himself to not feel the pure sexual tension emnating into his home.

But Kisumi had already stretched out his leg, putting his hard thigh in the doorway before Haru could even begin to slide it shut.

"Let me guess. You came home, got a little too hot thinking about me, and put on that apron so I wouldn't look, right?" Kisumi said, his voice still high but slightly more forceful. At this, Haru couldn't help but stare at Kisumi in surprise. He felt his resolve seep away from him the moment he did.

The thigh Kisumi had thrusted into the doorway was almost completely barren, save very tight and very thin white panties that looked less like underwear and more like a sleeve for his penis. The pink-haired boy's muscled top was girded by a tight, low shirt the exact color of his hair that outlined the bones travelling into his panties, the abs rising and then sucking inward with his every breath, the nipples bulging outward from the cool coastal summer night.

A quick look down past Kisumi's thin, pale, nude feet to Haru's apron revealed that Kisumi's guess was spot-on: his tight swimsuit had blossomed into a full-on tent, and Kisumi had a perfect view.

"Right. Not interested anymore," muttered Kisumi as he closed in on Haru, the sliding door quickly forgotten by both of them. His lusty smile became cocky and sexual as his teeth parted slightly, and his tongue was already working in Haru's gaped mouth before their lips pressed into each other.

Haru stumbled two steps backward, overwhelmed by the force with which Kisumi employed; he had gotten a lot stronger in the three years that had passed since they had last…"_gotten together,"_ his haunting memory reminded him.

Kisumi, expecting Haru's moment of shock at their first contact, quickly followed Haru through his stumble and pushed him with unnecessary force into the wall, the impact forcing their lips apart and propelling Kisumi's panties onto Haru's apron-concealed erection.

"Y-you're not the only one, you know!" Haru gasped in hormonal exasperation, trying to regain some composure. "I've moved on! I have -"

Kisumi cut Haru off with a finger pressed upon his mouth and a quiet giggle. "Who, little Nanase-chan, precious Makoto? Oh please," Kisumi sighed with clearly false annoyance. "I know what you like. You and Makoto are so compatible and so platonically in love, but he's too...nice," Kisumi said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"And that's why you went crawling to Rin," he continued, his finger now tracing its way around Haru's left cheek. "And sure, he's a rough little shark, but you're still unsatisfied, aren't you?" His deep purple eyes probed Haru's blue ones, and they both knew that Kisumi couldn't be more right. "You know what Rin's problem is? He's scared of you," said Kisumi, his cocky smile returning. "He thinks you're so much better than him. And I know you just hate that."

Their foreheads pressed together, Kisumi's pink hair curling itself around Haru's straight black hair, still wet from the bath. Kisumi's hand, now heavy on Haru's blushing face, pushed sideways until Kisumi's hot, slow breaths fell upon Haru's ear. "I'm not scared of you," he whispered, pausing to graze Haru's earlobe with his teeth and making the smaller boy shiver against Kisumi's body, as if a breeze had just blown in through the still-open front door. Kisumi grinned slyly again and then continued his whispering, his hands now working away the knots securing Haru's apron.

"I still remember you from middle school, when you acted so apathetically to everyone else but begged me to give it to you any time we were alone for more than five minutes. When we first found that deserted area on the beach...when we went to the festival and spent all that time on the Ferris Wheel…"

Every recollection that Kisumi brought freshly to the surface of Haru's mind caused him to sink further and further into the wall in embarrassment, but Kisumi's body just surrounded him more fully with every word. The memories had given both of them plenty to fantasize about, and Kisumi's dick was bulging valiantly against his panties, ready to break free of its effeminate prison.

"I'll give you really want, what you haven't felt in three years," Kisumi growled, his normally affable voice now quietly dominating. He pinned Haru's wrists up the wall with one hand and stroked up Haru's hard swimmer's body with the other, removing the apron as he went.

Haru struggled desperately to free his hands from Kisumi's grip, longing to slide off his now far-too-tight swimsuit. His fruitless struggle only made Kisumi's bulge even more excited, the white panties grinding heavliy around Haru's tent. Haru gave a tiny sigh as his arms untensed, still bound by Kisumi's left hand. Kisumi's sly smile broke out once again as he detected Haru's pleasure and resignation in the breath.

"Now," said Kisumi, the fingers of his free hand now dancing with glee inside Haru's thighs, occasionally stopping for a fraction of a moment on Haru's firm ass. Kisumi loved the way Haru's butt clenched every time his fingers approached his hole. Kisumi's mouth was again at Haru's ear, biting and playing until Haru was little more than a mess of horny quivering. "Tell me that you missed me, Nanase-kun."

Haru's eyes, which had once again travelled down to observe Kisumi's bulge bouncing upon his own, took on a look of reluctance, unwilling to admit just how much he had missed Kisumi, how he had woken up at least once a month with a burning desire and a faint memory of a dream of sunrise hair, how he couldn't look into Rin's red eyes during sex without thinking he saw a pair of purple ones instead.

Haru gave a jolt as he felt Kisumi's bulging panties push suddenly into his own balls. "I missed you!" he cried out spontaneously. "I missed you, Kisumi."

Kisumi's pushed even farther into Haru, rewarding his surrender with an intense kiss tinged with victory. Haru hung on for as long as he could before Kisumi parted their lips again. "And why did you miss me?" he said, his hand slipping its way eagerly into Haru's swimsuit, now rubbing its way directly up and down Haru's cock.

All pretense had been dropped; Haru was letting out a stream of quiet grunts, his hand struggling again, now desperate to remove his swimsuit, desperate to guide Kisumi to his waiting hole. And he knew exactly what to say to get Kisumi there.

"I missed the smell of your hair in my face," he said quietly, eyes down. "I missed the feeling of your fingers on my hips." Then Haru looked into Kisumi's eyes, sapphire into amethyst, and felt a raging fire of teenage desire explode within him. "I missed the taste of your cock in my mouth."

At this clear provocation, Kisumi's dick throbbed upward, pulling above his tight white panties and revealing itself at last. Kisumi released Haru's wrists at last and withdrew his right hand from Haru's swimsuit, leaving Haru thrusting forward in longing. Kisumi used both of hands to push Haru down to his knees. "That's more like it," he grinned, his dick thickening and pulsing with his quick heartbeat in front of Haru's mouth, his tiny panties now fallen, crumpled, to his ankles. "You're the quietest little slut I've ever met."

Haru opened his mouth to give a retort to the taunting boy towering above him, but the second his mouth opened, Kisumi's dick was on his tongue, and Haru could only let out a muffled moan as Kisumi's hands brought Haru's head in toward his hips.

Kisumi smiled lustfully again, guiding Haru's all-too-familiar mouth down, down his still-hardening dick, not bothering to give Haru time to breathe. Haru, his hands finally free, removed his swimsuit, now heated by his sexual secretions, his libido at a peak from the scent of Kisumi's balls, the juicy taste of his now fully-hard meat around his tongue, his own member springing upward as he did so. The release of his own dick only made Haru work more diligently at Kisumi's, following Kisumi's hand motions until both boys were gasping and grunting in earnest.

Suddenly, just as Haru had settled into a rhythmic motion on the now-throbbing cock in his mouth, Kisumi suddenly stepped away, slipping Haru's wet mouth off of him. He pushed Haru down fully onto the ground, stepping toward him as he removed his panties and his low, skin-tight shirt, now baring every part of his slimly muscular body.

Haru looked up submissively from the floor at his pink-haired seme, who smiled evilly as he stepped forward, his foot pressing heavily against Haru's sensitive dick, already well-lubed with its own lust. Haru moaned loudly in surprise as Kisumi's arch fit delicately around his dick, teasing him even farther to the edge. Hearing Haru's sensitivity, Kisumi quickly removed his foot, bent down, took Haru's cock into his mouth, set one hand playing with Haru's balls, and pushed the other swiftly toward his tight ass, pushing and prodding for an opening.

Haru's single moan rose to a symphony of groans as Kisumi's sudden three-pronged attack sent his senses into overdrive, his breath robbed of him, the fiery passion for Kisumi's dick emnating from his every pore. As Kisumi's index finger pushed into Haru's ass, the perfect asynchronous motions of Kisumi's sucking, fondling, and fingering sent Haru squirming and shaking in uncontrollable pleasure.

"K-Kisumi! Kisumi, wait, I -" yelped Haru in desperation, but hearing the slut cry out to the master only drove Kisumi further into a frenzy as he forced a second finger into Haru's asshole and deepthroated his cock to the hilt, cutting off Haru midsentence by pushing the swimmer to his orgasm.

Haru bucked wildly, desperately fucking Kisumi's throat, his hips rising and slamming on the ground again and again as all of his hours worth of fantasies released themselves as he came. Kisumi smiled with Haru's cock still in his mouth, letting a few drops of semen drip out of the corners of his mouth as his teeth grazed agains Haru's now hypersensitive organ, making him beg incoherently for mercy.

As Haru's euphoria began to clear after what felt to him like the best orgasm he had had in three years, he realized that Kisumi still hadn't slowed his pace, the head of pink hair still bobbing up and down, up and down, a semen-covered tongue occasionally slipping out to catch an extra lick, a third finger now plunging into his hole. "Sto-op, Kis-sumi, enough, eno-ohh..." Haru sputtered and moaned as Kisumi began to bring his length back to hardness so soon after his first orgasm, drowning Haru in throes of pleasure once again.

Once Haru had a throbbing dick yet again, Kisumi slowly drew his teeth and mouth off of Haru's member, wetly kissing the tip as he left and leaving Haru still bucking slightly against the air, eyes begging for more. "My turn," he said seductively as he removed his three fingers from Haru's ass. He slowly drew his fingers around the base of Haru's dick, scooping up all of the leaked cum from the blowjob, and began applying it directly to Haru's ass, stopping twice to swirl his cum-covered fingers around his mouth, take a taste, and gather more saliva. After his little show, which Haru watched with horny, clouded eyes, Kisumi placed his hands on Haru's midsection and forced him into a doggystyle position, the swimmer's tight ass leveled perfectly with Kisumi's cock.

Haru thought he could feel Kisumi's signature smile of mischief as the pink-haired boy grabbed both of Haru's cheeks and slowly but forcefully pushed his dick into Haru's loosened hole. Haru's crazed lust brought on by the teasing after his first orgasm prompted him to begin pushing back and forth against Kisumi, but the seme held the slut's ass in a slow rhythm, driving Haru mad as Kisumi began to speed up at his own pace.

Before long, however, Haru could hardly keep up with Kisumi, his dick gliding quickly in and out of Haru with ease, occasionally pausing at full hilt to make Haru feel the full length of his dominator. Kisumi was still in complete control, slapping Haru's cheeks hard with every powerful thrust, bending over as he sped up to bite an ear while using his deft hands to fondle Haru's nipples. In minutes, both boys were panting, Kisumi finally feeling his release coming, Haru feeling as if his eyes were rolling around in their sockets with pleasure.

As both boys reached their peak, Kisumi buried himself deep in Haru, making the normally quiet boy cry out as he lifted him into the air, still impaled, pressing and squishing Haru's prostate in the process and making the bottom's cock throb more desperately than ever. Holding Haru in that position, Kisumi began to walk through the house, Haru yelping with every step, until they reached the bathroom that they had so often frequented together as horny middle school children.

Kisumi smiled his widest smile yet and spontaneously bit Haru's neck, very noticeably leaving a bruise behind. He walked toward the water-filled bathtub, Haru's ass still pressed between Kisumi's abs and dick. The pink-haired boy's member throbbed in anticipation, hungry for action.

Suddenly Haru, his mind still clouded by the lingering feeling of Kisumi's saliva in his ear, his sore nipples, and, most powerfully, his madly throbbing cock, realized what Kisumi was about to do a moment before it happened. "No! You can't!" he cried in desperation. "That water is still-"

Haru's protests were replaced by a shattering scream of unbearable, incomprehensible pleasure as Kisumi completely submerged him and his hot, dripping member into the ice water as he began to thrust madly in and out of Haru once again, pounding the swimmer's prostate as quickly as he could as jolts of electrifying bliss shot straight through both boys' balls to their brains. Kisumi bent over again, keeping Haru shuddering in the water, his devilish hands now playing incessantly with Haru's penis, raising it and lowering it in and out of the water, between heaven and hell, until Haru's screams grew even louder and the bottom began to buck again, splashing freezing water onto the floor as his semen shot out of him again for the second time. The bucking of Haru's entire body combined with the convulsive tightenings of his asshole drove Kisumi over the edge as he too moaned in his high timbre, his warm cum meeting the freezing water below it as he continued to fuck Haru straight through their orgasms.

When Kisumi's relentless dick had finally gone soft in Haru's ass, both boys were breathing heavily, the fire of their orgasms making them forget completely the ice water of the bath, half of which had splashed out during Haru's releases. They both collapsed into the water as Kisumi pulled the drain, letting the water lower until they could both breathe comfortably while lying in the tub.

"Wow," gasped Kisumi, the sly smile glued to his face. "I don't remember you being so...vocal."

Haru, half-asleep after his ordeal, mumbled almost inaudbily in return.

"I missed you too, Nanase-kun. But...you _definitely_ missed me more."

And with that, both boys fell asleep, Kisumi's soft penis still spooning gently of its own accord inside Haru's widened hole, sunrise-pink hair tangled into black in the sticky water swirling in the bath.

When the warmth of the day woke Haru up the next morning, he thought he saw a flash of amethyst eyes and a smile filled with playful evil. He was fully nude with a powerful erection and slow to rise, his entire body more sore than it had ever been after swimming practice, especially his ass. When he opened his closet to put on his swimsuit for his morning bath, he realized that his entire closet had been completely emptied out except for a single pair of tiny, tight white panties lying wrinkled on the floor. Haru's cock gave a single throb as he fantasized about what Kisumi had planned for him today, and every day after that.

As he sank into thankfully warm water that he thought still smelled slightly of cum, Haru caught a glimpse of the sky from his vantage point in the bath. It had been three years since he had seen such a beautiful sunrise of fiery pink.


End file.
